


Habits

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Claws, Cute, Drabble, Funny, Galra genes, Habits, M/M, Nail Biting, Oneshot, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, Voltron, black lion - Freeform, on their way to earth, prompt, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 15: HabitsShiro finds out Keith bites his nails all the time.





	Habits

Keith bit his nails without realizing it, his slightly pointed teeth biting through like a knife cutting through butter. He was on auto pilot, not really realizing what he was doing as he sat in front of the controls of the black lion. It had been a long trip, and it would still be a few days left before they got to Earth, which made the leader kind of space out as he wanted some time to pass.

Shiro sat down on the floor of the lion, looking at the view, countless of stars in the distance, along with one and another planet with life. No other ships though. He could stare into space for hours, it changed all the time, much like the scenery did on road trips back on Earth. It was a habit of his, always spacing out while looking out the windows. And these past weeks, Shiro had picked up a habit of Keith’s as well. The nail biting. Keith was constantly biting his nails, literally.

“How fast do your nails even grow? Shouldn’t biting them so much make it literally impossible by now?”.

Keith shrugged.

“Well, it’s kinda a habit I guess. Also they do grow extremely fast, look at this”, he said and showed Shiro his hand, the nails of it pointy and somewhat long. “They look like tiny claws, they grow back like five minutes after I bite them off”.

“How?”.

“No idea. I think it’s because I’m part galra, but long nails are so annoying, that’s why I bite them all the time”.

“Wow, well I guess I learn something new about you every day then”.


End file.
